Photographs are normally displayed in a rectangular frame having a slot formed through one side thereof to facilitate insertion of the photograph into the frame. A backing cover is normally pressed against a back side of the photograph to hold it in position, either by wire fasteners secured to the frame or by frictional engagement as between complexity frame, photograph and backing. In addition to the relative complxity of such a frame arrangement and display procedure, the photograph is subjected to damage, such as bending, when mounted in the frame.